coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
David Platt
David Daniel Platt (né Tilsley) is the son of Gail McIntyre and Martin Platt and half-brother of Nick Tilsley, Sarah Grimshaw and Caitlin. Born in December 1990, in later years he became troubled, especially after nearly being murdered by step-father Richard Hillman and his dad Martin starting a new family with his girlfriend Robyn in Liverpool in 2005. David tormented his family by sending them cards from Richard and trying to ruin Sarah's wedding by faking a suicide attempt. He later began a relationship with his first ever girlfriend Tina McIntyre in 2008, but used her to lie for him when he pushed Gail down the stairs after Tina aborted his child. When Gail refused to punish him, David went on a wrecking spree in the Street and got arrested for criminal damage and assaulting a police officer. When he was released from prison he reconciled with Tina but she left him when he tried to get Gary Windass sent down for beating him up, when David had started the fight and told Tina to lie for him in court. In 2010, David stood by Gail when she was sent to prison awaiting trial, accused of killing Joe McIntyre, who drowned trying to fake his death. David became more protective of his family and stood to inherit Audrey Roberts's salon as she signed it over to him in 2011. Also that year, he married Kylie Turner, much to Gail's disapproval, and with her came stepson Max. David and Kylie are currently living together with son Max and daughter Lily and mother Gail. Biography 1990-2003: Early Years and Richard Hillman David is the son of Martin and Gail Platt, born on Christmas Day 1990. He was the result of an unplanned pregnancy after Gail had a relationship with his much younger father. Gail actually planned on having David aborted, but Martin stopped her from making the decision as he convinced her he was ready for being a father. A year later, his parents got married. However almost ten years later, his parents divorced after Martin had an affair with Rebecca Hopkins, a nurse at Weatherfield General where they both worked. In 2001, Gail set her eyes on financial advisor Richard Hillman, whom David wasn't very keen on, calling him "Trickie Dickie". In February 2003, Richard was discovered to be a murderer after killing three people, including two neighbours, and attempting to kill his gran Audrey Roberts and neighbour Emily Bishop. When Richard returned to the Street a couple of weeks later, he kidnapped David along with his sister half-sister Sarah, niece Bethany and mother Gail, who were bound and gagged in the car in the garage where Hillman intended to gas them all and himself in a suicide pact. However his father Martin, along with Kevin Webster and Tommy Harris, burst the doors of the garage open to save them, only for Richard to drive off with them in the car, and driving it into Weatherfield Canal. David along with his family managed to escape with the help of Martin, Tommy and Kevin who gave pursuit. Richard however perished when he drowned. This event traumatised David and had a lasting effect on him. 2004-2007: Problems for Gail, Feud with Charlie Stubbs David made life hell for his mother Gail over a number of years. He was upset when his father was going to leave Weatherfield with new girlfriend in 2005 and refused to speak with him, but eventually made up with Martin before he departed for Liverpool. David still decided to keep in touch with him and visit on a regular basis. David wasn't happy when Gail started going out with Phil Nail, a reflexologist at Rosamund Street Medical Centre, and began a hate campaign against their relationship. In January 2006 when Gail was out, David started hatching a plan to break the couple up, however this provoked a violent reaction in Phil who grabbed David and shoved him up against the wall, although Phil put David down when he eventually saw sense. David told Gail about the attack, only for Phil to lie his way out of it, and Gail slapped David for "lying". In David's cruellest trick yet, he began sending his family cards, from his deceased serial killer stepfather Richard. He first sends a card on Sarah's birthday, signed "Richard". In March, Phil was under suspicion by Gail, and during dinner, Phil tried to protest his innocence, but in rage threw David across the table. Gail ordered Phil out of the house for hitting David. However David continued to send the Hillman Cards to scare his family, leading Gail to suspect her own son as a subject. In May, she told David that Richard's birthday was coming up and gave him the date. David then wrote out a card by "Richard" saying that he couldn't make it for his birthday, and David fell right into Gail's trap. She then confronted him and told him that Richard's birthday was really in December. David was shocked at getting caught and Gail was disgusted with him. He claimed it was a sick joke that got out of hand. Sarah and Audrey were furious with David, and Gail considered handing him over to police but later dropped the charges when she reasoned it was her fault for introducing Richard into his life. drowns him in the bathtub.]] During an exam at Weatherfield High, David set fire to his exam paper, leading to him being kicked out of school, although he did get an "A" in one of his papers. He then got himself a job at the Builder's Yard working for Bill Webster, however got sacked for leaving Sarah's boyfriend Jason Grimshaw, on a roof when taking away the ladder. He was given a second chance, but got sacked again when he destroyed building materials. He then got a job at Audrey's salon and formed a crush on hairdresser Maria Sutherland but discovered that she was having a secret relationship with Charlie Stubbs, who was also going out with Tracy Barlow at the time. When David attempted to blackmail Charlie about the affair, Charlie bundled David into the back of a van and threatened him to keep quiet about it, however they were disturbed by Liam Connor. Charlie then lured David to his flat by texting David using Maria's phone. Charlie ran a bath and began dunking a terrified David under the water, but were interrupted by Maria who walked in. David then made a run for it while Maria, horrified, immediately told Tracy about the affair. When Tracy murdered Charlie in January 2007 claiming it was self-defence, David came forward as an eye-witness much to Tracy's surprise. Knowing he was lying, she confronted him and he told her that he was willing to back her up in court on the condition she would sleep with him. Desperate to avoid prison, Tracy agreed. However, upon taking the stand, David's plan backfired when the prosecution saw right through his lies and tore his testimony to shreds. Tracy told David that she'd never had any intention of sleeping with him, and was later found guilty and sent down for fifteen years in April 2007. 2007-2008: Hell for Sarah, First Girlfriend In September 2007, David offered to keep hold of Ecstasy tablets for his friend and neighbour Darryl Morton, as they belonged to a friend of his. David was also looking after his niece Bethany as she was sent home after a gas leak at Bessie Street School. He hid the tablets in one of her dolls, and when checking up on her to see how she was doing, he realised she had taken one. David panicked and got her to swallow salted water in order to bring the tablet back up, but she became very poorly. When Sarah arrived back, David insisted Bethany wasn't feeling well, and when she began fitting, an ambulance was called, but David was too scared to reveal about the tablet. It was only in hospital when Bethany was in critical condition, that David confessed to Jason, who knew that David may have had something to do with it. This caused him to be disowned by his entire family, especially his mother Gail, who later threw him out of the house. Audrey, despite also being furious with her grandson, refused to see her grandson on the streets, took him in with the intention of drilling some discipline into him. When David learned from Sarah that he wouldn't be invited to her wedding to Jason, he vowed that there wouldn't be a wedding. He later loosened the bolts of the scaffolding at the Builder's Yard, which caused Jason to fall and injure himself, although he was later discharged from hospital. On the day of the wedding, David left a suicide note for Gail, however unknown to him, Sarah found it first and ripped it up, knowing that he was only lying. When he saw everyone leaving for the church, David was furious, believing that Gail had seen the note yet had chosen to ignore it. He then took his car and went down to the canal where Richard tried to kill them. After leaving a message on Gail's phone telling her about him killing himself, he played the song "You and Me" (the same song Richard played when trying to kill them), and then drove his car into the water, which was noticed by a passer-by. However, he survived and managed to escape, but caused panic for his mother Gail and angered Sarah after ruining her wedding. He later turned up unharmed, but drenched, at the house much to the relief of his mother. He later confronted Sarah and revealed that he never intended to kill himself, only to ruin her wedding, but Gail still believed it was a suicide attempt. David couldn't be happier, as not only did he have Gail back on side but he had also caused a rift between her and Sarah as she had thrown away his suicide note. Sometime later, David was offered a job in Milan by his uncle Stephen Reid. This angered Sarah because of everything David had done, and she planted Ecstasy on him to make it look like he had been doing drugs. This caused more mistrust for David and the job was given to Sarah. However she left for Italy on her own with Bethany after telling Jason about planting the drugs, who revealed everything to Gail and David. In January 2008, David began dating Tina McIntyre after she accidentally knocked coffee over him after an argument with Gail at the medical centre. They then went onto sleeping with each other, which shocked Gail, although she and Tina become close. In March when Tina found out she was pregnant, she consulted Gail about it, who supported her and was there for Tina when she went to abort David's baby. When David found out about this and the fact that Gail knew about it, he got into a furious argument with her and ended up pushing her down the stairs. Desperate to avoid prison, David persuaded Tina to give him an alibi. She agreed, but dumped him. Heartbroken, David realised the misery he was piling on his family and set about smashing the Street's windows with a pole as well as assaulting Ken Barlow and a policewoman getting himself arrested. In court, David was sent down for four months (which David was happy about, knowing he needed to pay for his previous actions). While in Larchfield Young Offenders Institute, he struck up a friendship with his cell mate, Graeme Proctor who was in for arson. 2008-2010: Windass Family, Joe McIntyre, Gail in Jail After being released from the young offenders David began to pull himself together after reuniting with Tina. He began working with her father Joe who was a kitchen fitter. In November 2008 they fitted a kitchen for the Windass family, but they refused to pay up for the kitchen. David later went round and smashed up their kitchen. This caused them to dispatch Gary Windass and Len Windass to tear up Gail's kitchen in revenge. In December the family conveniently where moved next door to 6 Coronation Street after the Morons had moved out. But Anna Windass didn't want further arguing and met up with David and family in the Rovers to straighten things out, however he refused to shake hands with son Gary. The Windass family later joined the Platts for Christmas as a peace offering, however David had gotten fed up with Gary flirting and bothering Tina and kicked off with him. This led to Joe angrily flying off the handle and throwing them out, which had shocked everyone. In January 2009 Gary had continued to bother and wind up David, especially when discovering his past misdeeds. This later led to David hitting Gary which had sparked a fight leading to David being badly beaten up. Gary was arrested, and David asked Tina to lie to the police that Gary threw the first punch, with the hope of him being locked up. However during the trial - with persuasion from Joe - Tina told the court the truth and Gary was released with a caution. Tina later dumped David after being fed up with lying for him and his trouble. David began to take a dislike to Joe and also Gary Windass, especially as he was scared Tina would end up with Gary. In June 2009 David had noticed Gary was having trouble with finding work, and offered to rob a house with him. David had picked Audrey's home at Grassmere Drive as Gary was unaware she occupied there and had planned to set Gary up for robbery. David emptied Audrey's house of photographs and returned to his house watching TV with Joe leaving Gary to rob the place and with Graeme keeping watch. However David's granddad Ted had arrived at the house to do house sitting, and was knocked over by Gary trying to escape and later ended up in hospital due to the heart attack. Gary was sentenced to 2 months in prison, and even though the Platts discovered David had done the setup didn't bother handing him over to the police. During the summer period David had began tormenting Joe over his painkiller addiction and blackmailed him to convince Tina to take him back, however Joe had seen David as being crazy as Tina was no longer interested. The torment ended however when Joe's addiction was revealed when he attempted to rob the Medical Center. In February 2010 shortly after Gail's wedding to Joe, she had called David up to the Lakes when Joe had gone 'missing' the night before and he had helped her get his boat back to Coronation Street. However Joe had actually went to fake his death for insurance when being bothered by a loanshark called Rick Neelan but unknown to Gail and everyone, had died for real. A couple of week later his body was uncovered bringing much shock to the family. Gail was later locked up awaiting trial when accused of killing Joe. Over the next few months David began to try and prove Gail's innocence and had traveled up to the Lakes with Graeme to get asnwers but where later warned off by the police for trying to tamper with witnesses. Gail was later found not guilty regardless especially when the Tracy Barlow (who became Gail's cellmate) tried to lie to the courts that Gail made a confession but they saw through her. Gail was released and reunited with David and the family. 2010-2012: Epilepsy and Kylie Turner In October 2010, David, following a fight with Graeme Proctor over Tina McIntyre, stole his gran's car and later Graeme over. Graeme was taken to hospital severely injured and Tina told the police that David did it on purpose. He was arrested under suspicion of attempted murder. David stated that he didn't remember running over Graeme and that he was innocent but no-one, not even his own mother, believed him. Later, David was waiting to go up against the jury when he collapsed. He was taken to hospital and the doctor discussed the possibility of David having epilepsy. This explained how, if he did have epilepsy, he wouldn't remember running over Graeme as he would have been unconscious at the time. In November, David was diagnosed with epilepsy and the court case was dropped. In Decemeber, David slept with Tracy Barlow. She later used it against his mother Gail and revealed it to her, and also that she had also slept with his brother Nick. David later became a suspect when Tracy had been attacked in the back yard of No.1. Her attacker was later revealed to be Claire Peacock. In 2011, while on holiday, David met Kylie Turner, the sister of Becky McDonald. They got engaged and when David got home, he announced the engagement to his mum, but called his new fiancée "Candy" to ensure it was kept secret until she arrived. Kylie later turned up in the Street and David introduced her to his mother, but to the shock of Gail. David then fought to take custody of Kylie's son Max but ended up in a war with Steve and Becky, with Kylie trying to avoid it. David insisted that Steve and Becky weren't fit to look after Max, proving this when he saved the child from being run over. Eventually, Kylie was interviewed by Social Services and lied to them. Steve then revealed the truth - that Kylie sold Max to the McDonalds. While David was appalled and wished that Kylie had told him, he decided to not focus on it especially as it now gave them a trump card over Becky. When Tina threw Graeme and Xin Chiang out of her flat, David offered them a place at Gail's house. The pair got married and left for London, David and Graeme bid each other farewell. Despite Gail's misgivings, David and Kylie got married and Gail started to slowly warm towards her new daughter-in-law. With her help, they convinced Social Services they could provide Max (who was quickly removed from Becky's care once the deal with Kylie was revealed to them) with a stable home and were awarded custody and David and Max grow close. All went well for David and Kylie until the lead-up to Christmas 2012, when David decided that it was time for him and Kylie to have a baby. Kylie wasn't interested in having another child at that time, wishing to focus on her new job at Nick's Bistro. As a result, the two had bitter rows and David's drunken cruel words about her former stripper career drove her into bed with Nick (whose wedding to Leanne Barlow had just collapsed) on Christmas night. The next day the two regretted their actions and Kylie quickly made up with a remorseful David, but was horrified when she found out that was pregnant and unsure which of the brothers was the father. Kylie decided to have an abortion to end the issue there and then, but David found the pregnancy test in the bin and rushed to the clinic to stop her. Under pressure from David's pleading, she reluctantly decided to go ahead with the pregnancy despite the uncertainty of the baby's paternity. As the months passed, David started working more and more in order to help provide for his family as well as give Kylie a break and was delighted to find out she was expecting a girl. However the long hours took their toll and, while taking Max and Joseph Brown to the park, his epilepsy flared up and he suffered an attack. However, as he realised what was about to happen and had his mobile phone out to call for help, Max rang Nick and David was taken to hospital where he quickly recovered. However, in June, David began to suspect that Gail and Kylie were keeping a secret from him (although he was right, as Gail had by this point found out about Nick and Kylie) not knowing they were booking a surprise break for him and his wife. Coming down the stairs one afternoon, he overheard the two discussing what happened and learned everything about Nick and Kylie. Devastated, David briefly considered suicide and stood near the edge of a Cheshire hillside until Max rang him, snapping David out of it. He chose to direct his rage at Nick, not blaming Kylie for what happened, deciding to play a long game and set about trying to ruin his life. Revenge and becoming an outcast David's games to ruin Nick's life came to an end when Nick twigged that David was behind the hate campaign. In August 2013 Nick lured David away from Coronation Street making up a story they where going to sample some drinks. But Nick then told David he was aware of him leading the hate campaign, and confessed that he indeed had an affair with Kylie. Nick offered to drive them back to Coronation Street and he will confess to the affair, if David confesses to trying to ruin Nick's life. But David was worried about this as he feared Kylie would leave him if she found out the truth. David grabbed the steering wheel and undid Nick's seatbelt. After a struggle the car came to a stop, and a lorry later plunged into it. David survived with a few scratches, but Nick ended up in a coma. During Nick's few weeks in a coma David began to feel uneasy, at the possible prospect of his brother dying or Nick waking up and revealing the affair. When Nick began to show signs of waking up but may be brain damaged, David hoped to use this as an excuse to make out Nick was confused if he tried to tell anyone about David crashing the van. Personality David was once a decent kid, but after almost being murdered by killer stepfather Richard Hillman, he began to change. After his father Martin Platt moved away from Coronation Street with new girlfriend, David started to show a nastier streak, and even sent his sister and family cards from "Richard Hillman" as a sick prank, showing how unstable he became. However Gail kept putting off the troublesome David due to blaming herself. He also began to hate his family and mother, and even told Jason in 2007 that he wanted them dead. But as time went on, David began to show more maturity as he aged. In 2010 when Gail was in prison for being accused of killing husband Joe McIntyre, David was very caring and concerned and upset by how Gail was wrongly accused, even trying to pay someone to be a fake witness. A year later, David showed more signs of growing up by wanting his wife Kylie's son Max to stay with them instead of Kylie's sister Becky and husband Steve looking after him. Relationships David's relationship with his family has been a rocky one, especially in later years. After nearly being murdered by step-dad Richard (who he never liked much, nicknaming him "Tricky Dicky", he began to make Gail's life a hell. When his dad Martin moved away, and later had a child with his girlfriend, David barely (or at all) went to visit Martin, and their relationship broke apart. David began to make his family's life hell, sending cards from "Richard" as a sick joke, trying to ruin Gail's relationships out of worry of being another Richard, and making his sister's life hell. However he seemed to get along with his little niece Bethany, and was devastated when she swallowed an estasy pill while he was looking after her (David was looking after the stash for his friend Darryl. In 2008, David got his first girlfriend Tina, and within a week of being together, they had sex at David's house, taking away his virginity. Tina becoming pregnant, however she had an abortion. They ended their relationship as David was jealous of Tina when she talked to any other men, insecurely thinking that she would leave him for one of them. When David returned from his holiday in Tenerife in February 2011, he announced that he was engaged to Kylie Turner. The couple are currently living apart. Background Information * David was originally played by Thomas Ormson from 1990, up until 2000 when actor Jack P. Shepherd took over the role at the age of ten and who remains with the programme to the present day. Quotes "Three witches, three bitches!" (Referring to his mother Gail McIntyre, sister Sarah Louise Grimshaw and grandmother Audrey Roberts, he then mimics holding a gun and points it in their direction, while Jason Grimshaw watches). "Bam, bam, bam! I know that my mother bribed you into spying on me Jason, but do you really think you are going to be my friend? I don't do friends, I do enemies. Like you, gran, Maria, me dad, Jerry, Amber, my mum. I hate them all, one in all, I want them all to be dead." (He sees Gail walking across the road) "Look at her, it's not too hard to get a gun." (He points his "gun" in Gail's direction) "And then one shot, boom, so easy. Night, night, God bless." (Turns to Jason) "I'd best go now, don't want to miss me tea." --- "Gail, it's about time you realised. We're all pineapples in the fruit bowl of life." --- "Happy Wedding Day" (Before driving his car into Weatherfield Canal). --- "What a shot!" (After Gail McIntyre throws a pie in Deirdre Barlow's face). See also *Full list of appearances Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:Platt family Category:Hairdressers Category:Convicts Category:1990 births Category:Residents of 8 Coronation Street Category:2011 marriages Category:1990 debuts Category:Nick's Bistro staff Category:Potter family Category:Tilsley family